Guide
information. ''' Everyone is welcome to edit a page or correct other peoples mistakes. Do '''not add fake information "for fun", for example: "Bård has a giraffe in his backyard". Or use bad or offensive language. Do not add information that's not official, for example "Vegard like to cuddle his teddybear at night, that's the only way he can sleep" - even tho Vegard told you that himself, but haven't said so in an interview or on his private twitter account, do not add it to his wiki page. Because that's not public information! Respect their privacy! Do NOT add private information, names of family members (Only info that is public information) or their phone numbers, address or other private information! This will give me a reason to block you as an contributor to this site. One strike and you are out. Click on the red "Edit" button to edit a page, You can also click the "Edit" on each paragraph. Do not use the "contribute" button up in the right corner. Only when you create a whole new page or to add images - This guide explains things on how it works when you use the RED edit button. This guide might be overwhelming at first. But do not panic! I recommend to click on the part you need first, either if you are thinking about adding an image, or text, a link or just create a whole new page. You can find it in the table of content on top of this page. Then you find what's relevant for you, you can open this guide in one tab, and have the page you are working on in an other, that way you can read, and do it in seconds, without jumping back and forth and forgetting information. You can then add text and images. On top you have the toolbar, there you can choose paragraph (like the one you are reading now) or heading (like "Information" on top, or "External links" below). Follow the "style" on the page, no radical changes. Do not delete anything, unless the information is wrong, some pages have a box on the left side, a info box, and it's easy to remove it by mistake. Images can be found under "Insert" on the toolbar, use the "media" option. You can also add bullet list, either bullet or numbered lists. On this very page, "heading" is on the top of each paragraph, for example "Request external links", the heading will show up in the content box at the top. If you make a mistake, copy your work and click "cancel", do not save the page if you mess up. Click the edit button again, then you can then go ahead and add your work (that's not messed up) and continue. If you completely ignore this guide, and fuck up a page. Contact Ylvisbabe og Meredith on facebook HQ group and we will undo your mistakes. Practicing This is a page where you can practice new stuff that's new to you. Like adding an image, text styles, adding templates etc. http://ylvis.wikia.com/wiki/TEST_PAGE Clean the page when you are done :) just leave the instruction behind. Images Adding images is simple. Just click on "insert" on top of the toobar while you are in the edit mode. Just click on "Media", drag and drop your image and voila. You can add caption to the image by double clicking the image. Remember to add in who the photo belongs to. Click "apply changes" to get back to edit mode. You can move the image to wherever you like it, just click and drag it. You can change the size of it, by dragging the arrows at the corners of the image. If you find a image from facebook, instagram, pintrest etc. And you really want to use that image, try to reverse search the image, to find the source. You do this by right clicking on the image, and find "Search with image on google". If the images was uploaded by a private person, remember to source back to the user's account. Infobox You can change the information in the infobox, it's the information box on someone's page, for example Bård or Vegard's page. You do that by go to edit mode (click the red edit) and double click on the box on the right side, or left, whatever side it's on. A pop up will show up, and you can add, remove or change information. If you want to add something to the infobox, for example "Country", "hair color", "name of wife" etc, you will need an admin to do it. Contact Ylvisbabe or Meredith on facebook HQ group. It's best to upload the image before you start creating the infobox. Click on "contribute" up in the right corner, when you enter the page (before clicking edit). Upload image, give it a simple name. And then go ahead and create the infobox and you can quickly add the image you just uploaded. Give the image a simple name, 1.jpg, Ylvis.jpg, bard3.jpg, something simple, because you need it later. To add a infobox to a page, follow these steps # Click the red "edit" button on the page you want to edit # Click on "Insert" on the toolbar and find "Template" (puzzle piece as an icon) # Search for "character" or start typing the word and "Infobox character" will show up. # Click on it, and and a popup will show up. That's where you add your info. Example of an empty infobox is on the right side on this screen. Name, Birthday, Status means married, single etc. Only use public information for that one, and twitter name. If you want to add more, contact the admin. To add an infobox for music pages, just follow the steps above and add the one that's called "Infobox music". Add in the following information and click save. "Air date" means the first time the music video aired on TV. The one below is what Season and Episode it aired on for the first time. To add the image to the infobox. Just find the "image" section and type in the correct name. If you named your file "bard23.jpg" and you write "bard2.jpg" it wont show up, it must be the exact same name of the file. You can skip "image width", it has an default for images already set, so you can leave that one blank. If you manage to call your image for "bard45cc89fr9.jpg" and you forget the name, just go back (save first, then go back to the top of this section of the guide) and upload a new file and rename it to something simple. External links There's two different links, internal and external. Internal means a page on this wiki. This means "www.ylvis.wikia.com/ <--- " whatever you put there, /Norges_herligste, /Ylvis or whatever, that's an internal link. External is "outside" of this wiki, example; Youtube, facebook, google etc. something that's not related or on this website. Example, "Youtube is a website with a ton of videos". <-- your text * Blue out the word you want as a link. Click the "link" button on the tool bar * A popup box will appear, add the link and click "done". Your finished text will look like this "[http://www.youtube.com Youtube]'' is a website with a ton of videos''". Internal links There's no need to over do it, when it comes to internal links. One link for each page is usually enough. For example: "Ylvis is a comedy duo from Norway. Ylvis started up in year 2000. Ylvis has nothing to do with Elvis". In this example, the word "Ylvis" was used three times, there's no need to link every "Ylvis"-word, you can link the first one. In a text, you might mention "Ylvis", "IKMY", "the fox" etc plenty of times. If there's a page for "The fox", you can choose to link to that page, so the readers can read more about the fox. This is optional, but linking is a great way to show people that there is other pages on this website. Some pages has their own place for related links at the bottom of the page, see the O-fag page for an example. You can choose to add the page you are working on, under the page it belongs to. For example, A page about Morse Course, belongs under "O-fag". Big Boy Vidar belongs under "Norges Herligste". Radio Taxi under "I kveld Med Ylvis". If you are on the profile page for "Vegard Ylvisåker" and you mention "Ylvis", you can then choose to direct readers to the page about Ylvis. Example: "Vegard Ylvisåker is the brother of Bård Ylvisåker, they are also known as Ylvis". ''You want to direct the readers to Bård's profile page. You can make "Bård Ylvisåker" a whole clickable link. # Blue out the word you want to make a link. Example: "Bård Ylvisåker" # Click the button for links on top of the toolbar. It's next to B (bold) and I (Italic) button. Looks like a chain? # A pop-up box will appear. The word you blued out will be there, click right behind the word and two options will come up. "New page" or "Matching page". # Click on the "Matching page", your word will now look like this: "Bård Ylvisåker" # If you only write "Bård" and you want that word to be linked to the profile page, you can. # Follow these steps 1-4. At the top you will see "New page: Bård" but below it says "Matching page - Bård Ylvisåker". That's the correct page, click on it and your link will look like this: "Bård" Linking internally is great, because the number of pages we can add to the top bar (Pages on this wiki in the bold, red thing at the top) is limited. We only put the main pages there, like the page about Ylvis, I kveld med Ylvis, Ylvis 3 etc. But the sub pages like "morse course", "Brynjar Kvam" etc need to be listed under "related to" or be linked as an internal link to be seen. You can always search for something in the search bar, but many people wont think about searching for "banana" or "Brynjar Kvam" unless you remind them of it by using internal links. '''Creating a new page ' If you want to make a new page about something, you can. First you have to double check there's no page already made for that subject. For example "Brynjar Kvam". You can look for the page in two ways, either go to the "Norges Herligste" page and find it at the bottom under "Norges Herligste Related Pages". Or search for it, up on the search bar. If there's no preexisting page, go ahead and make it. # Click on "Contribute" on the right side # Click on "Add page" # A pop up box will appear. # Write the name of the page for example "Brynjar Kvam". # Click "add a page" Remember to always start with capital letters, like so; "Brynjar Kvam" or "The Expensive Jacket Tour". Not like this "the expensive jacket tour" og "brynjar kvam". The word you type in to the pop up box, will show up as the link on top. For example "http://ylvis.wikia.com/wiki/Brynjar_Kvam". Add your page to the page where it belongs. "Brynjar Kvam" belongs under "Norges Herligste". "Radio Taxi" belongs to "I Kveld Med Ylvis". etc You can find "Related pages" at the bottom of the main pages. If there's no "Related page", continue reading this guide on how to create one. Creating "related to pages" If you have made a page, for example "Brynjar Kvami", and there's no "O-fag related pages" at the bottom of the "O-fag" page, you can simply create it yourself. Remember, the "Related to" list must be at the end of the page. # Click on "edit" # Scroll down to the bottom # Look at the tool bar on top, find "paragraph" # Click on the second option, "heading". or use the hot key CTRL + 2 # Make the title "*Name of site* Related pages" # Hit enter to move down below the line. Write some nonsense to make sure you are below the line # Click on "insert" on the tool bar, and insert a Bullet list # Add the page you created, by making a internal link (instruction earlier in this guide). It will look like this: Testing This is the title " *** Related pages" '' * Brynjar Kvam * *Internal link two* * *Internal link three* Deleting a page If you created a page, and messed up the title, you can go ahead and delete and make a new one. Whenever you make a page, you might forget to use capital letters in the beginning of the word, don't worry. You can delete the page and add it again. For example "brynjar '''K'vam" <-- that's wrong, it's suppose to be "'B'rynjar 'K'vam". You can't change the link (www.ylvis.wikia.com/brynjar_Kvam) <-- that's wrong, it's suppose to be (...)/Brynjar_Kvam. The only way to change this mistake, is to delete the page and make it correctly next time over. To delete a page just follow these few steps: # Click on the arrow on the "edit" button # Look further down and find the "Delete button". # No need to add reason, just go ahead and click the red button that says "Delete page" # Done.